Jeremiah: Psionic Warrior
by WhitePhoenix423
Summary: Jeremiah is a regular trainer with the ability to control fire. His life's been okay. However, after an attack on his hometown, he's ready to find out who's after him alongside his faithful Pokemon Shaymin and his friends Andrew and Delilah. Rated T for language and violence. Human x Human shipping implied (for now).
1. Chapter 1

**I originally thought of this idea a few years ago, back before I knew what a fanfiction was. The idea's kind of weird, but it just… **_**stuck**_** with me. The main character had gone through several design and character changes, but the main storyline stayed about the same. I edited some plot elements a little bit as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Pokemon.**_

**Enjoy the story.**

Jeremiah turned on the TV. He sat there on his couch, flipping through the channels while his Sky Shaymin jumped on to the cushion next to him. He pat its head while he went through the channels trying to find something to watch. He was a slender young man, with moppy brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes.

"Man… more than two hundred channels, but nothing on. I'm about to just stop watching this—"

Suddenly, Jeremiah flipped over to the news, where he saw a large robot wreaking havoc on Rennoh—his hometown. He stared intently at the screen for a few seconds before he jumped up and ran towards his room.

"You're not seriously thinking about going to stop that thing, are you?" Shaymin asked telepathically, which didn't surprise Jeremiah. It only spoke to him because they had known each other for quite a long time—ever since Shaymin was hatched, to be exact.

"Yep, but I'll be fine, I'm sure of it. I've faced plenty of robots in my day, remember?" Jeremiah wasn't kidding. He had a lingering resentment for cyborgs for quite a while, ever since his father was murdered by one when he was ten years old. Jeremiah was also subject to his own brand of enemies for a while. Every time one was destroyed, about a few months later there was another. But for a while, there wasn't any, and Jeremiah didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Well, yeah, but none _this_ big!" Shaymin protested, fearful for its master.

"If I don't destroy it, then who will? I'm the only one who has the power to do that, and I might as well use it for good." Jeremiah pulled a red bandana and black jacket out of his closet.

"…At least take me with you."

"Sorry, bud, no can do. If you go, and people see you with me afterwards, they'll know exactly who it was that saved the city." Jeremiah wanted to keep his powers away from prying eyes. No one knew that his kind existed… or at least, not yet. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"But where am I going to go?"

"You're going to stay here and keep an eye on the TV. At least that way you'll know when I win." He took off his shirt and slipped the jacket on.

"If you win." Shaymin started.

"C'mon, Shaymin, have a little faith. You know I'll win, even if it kills me. Now, I've gotta go. Remember, stay here until I come home!" He put the bandana around his mouth, put his hood up and headed out the door.

_I don't understand him sometimes,_ Shaymin though, looking out the window after him. _But he's my master…and he should be fine._

Delilah ran, just like everyone else, away from the carnage happening all around them. She was a beautiful older teen, with black hair and pretty green eyes. She slipped into an alley with her Pokemon, Glaceon, following close behind. She ran through it, hoping to make it to the other side before the robot destroyed the two buildings that made the alley. It was a shame. She had only been in Rennoh for two weeks, and she didn't think this was normal. She and Glaceon made it out of there alive, but only for one of the buildings to be wrecked, sending large amounts of debris everywhere.

Delilah kept running, quickly losing her breath. She eventually collapsed from running so much. Glaceon stopped to notice her trainer on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. Glaceon grabbed Delilah's shirt and tugged, but Delilah wasn't able to move. Glaceon looked up and saw a large chunk of building falling towards them. It was a moment after Glaceon had seen it that Delilah looked. She braced herself for her impending doom. But then, something peculiar happened.

A fireball shot out and hit the large piece, with enough power to knock it away from her and onto a parked car. She and Glaceon looked towards its source and saw a young man, about Delilah's age, with a black hooded jacket and a red bandana across his face. The only feature that Delilah could see on his face was a little bit of brown hair and his glasses. He suddenly ran past them towards where the giant robot was.

As all this was happening, Delilah wondered, where was his Pokemon? He surely couldn't have made that fireball himself—could he? Next thing she knew, he had jumped and propelled himself at blinding speed towards the giant mechanical hell machine.

"What does he think he's doing?" Delilah heard someone yell.

"How can he do that?"

"Is he even human?"

The boy then flew upwards along the robot's body, which was at least twenty times his size. He then charged up a larger fireball and, once he got up to eye level with the robot, blasted it into the robot's mechanical face, sending it teetering backwards into the ground, into the wreckage it had brought upon the city. With a loud crash, the automaton stopped operating. The boy had stopped flying, and he was falling now. He landed flawlessly, like he had done it many times before.

Delilah hurried up to him, much to the surprise of her Glaceon. He looked and saw her coming towards him, then put up his palm to signal her to stop, to which she complied. He then turned and climbed over the robot's body until he had found the face. He used his fire to melt it off, revealing a cockpit with no one inside.

"Dammit," Delilah heard him say. He then looked around and jumped off of the robot. On his way back, he passed Delilah and Glaceon. He stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes feeling like they were piercing her soul. She stood motionless, just looking into his eyes as he was looking into hers. Suddenly, Glaceon started to growl at him. He looked at her, then back at Delilah.

"Stay safe," he finally said to her. He winked at her, revealing a smile in his eyes. Then he continued on, to only Arceus-knew where.

Once Jeremiah got home, he went back to his room and took off his jacket, replacing it with the shirt he had been wearing that morning. He had noticed Shaymin sleeping on his bed.

_Wow… I wonder if Shaymin even saw what I did_, he thought. He disregarded it as his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. There wasn't a name—only a number.

Jeremiah was cautious as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremiah. Remember me?"

The voice seemed familiar, but Jeremiah couldn't recognize it. "Not really… who is this?"

"C'mon… You know, ten years ago? We were best friends. I was the first person to know your powers, and I even had some of my own."

"… Andrew? Is this Andrew?" Jeremiah guessed.

"Bingo. How have you been?"

"I've been good—how did you get my number?"

"I told one of your friends I knew you, and he gave it to me. I think his name was Skylar?"

"Ah. Okay. So you've been talking to him?" Jeremiah asked as Shaymin woke up.

"Yeah. I assume you've still got your powers?"

"Of course. Pyrokinesis doesn't just go away."

"Who are you talking to?" Shaymin inquired.

"An old friend of mine," Jeremiah said, covering the phone with his hand.

"Any robot attacks since I've last seen you?"

"Yeah, a couple. I took care of a big one today."

"A big one? Damn, this guy's out to get you, isn't he?"

"I'm not sure if it's the same guy who built the last few robots. There wasn't anyone inside; I'm assuming they escaped."

"Okay. Hey, I was wanting to let you know, I moved to Rennoh about two weeks back."

"Did you? I should hope to see you in the near future."

"I'll be going to your school after the summer's over."

"Sweet," Jeremiah looked at Shaymin, who seemed a little bit impatient. "Listen, I gotta go. Do you want to meet me somewhere beforehand?"

"Uh… I don't know… How about the coffee shop? Do you drink coffee?"

"Yeah, I guess I can go. So, tomorrow at around…?"

"Is 9:30 a good time?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll be bringing my sister so I can introduce her."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

Jeremiah hung up. He looked at Shaymin. "What?"

"That was an old friend? Is it one that I've met?"

"No, this was before I found your egg," Jeremiah answered. He had only found Shaymin a few years ago as an egg. Around this time, he was fourteen, and had just started Pokemon training. He had a Quilava, a Lucario, and a Zorua on his team, besides his Shaymin.

"Which one is it? As far as I can tell, you have a lot of friends, like that girl you talked to after fighting the robot," Shaymin remarked.

"What girl?"

"That girl and her Glaceon. I saw it; it was on TV. Were you flirting with her?"

"They showed that on TV?" Jeremiah wondered aloud nervously. "I mean… What girl?"

"Stop playing dumb. Were you flirting or not?"

"Of course not. I barely said a word to her."

"Sure you did." Shaymin smirked.

"Whatever," Jeremiah replied. "I've got to meet him at the coffee shop tomorrow at 9:30. You're going with, so you'd better be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?"

Jeremiah put his jacket and bandana away. He just hoped this robot wasn't the beginning of something much worse…

**This story may or may not be updated regularly. After all, I do have a SSBXMK crossover to work on other than my PMD story. There won't be very many chapters for this story, but I will work some out. Until then, have a good day, and I hoped you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremiah had used his phone as a GPS to find the local coffee shop. The wreckage from last night had not reached this part of town, thankfully. Shaymin had decided to stay in Land Forme for the visit. It stayed close behind its trainer, being careful not to get stepped on. Jeremiah looked at his watch. It was only 9:00. He was early, but he was sure Andrew and his sister wouldn't mind.

"I've never had coffee before," Shaymin said, hoping to mooch some off of its master.

"And you never will. It's just not something for a Pokemon to be drinking. Besides, they don't allow Pokemon to drink coffee here anyways."

"What about legendaries?"

"I don't think that matters, really. Remember, be on your _best_ behavior. Don't pull any crap."

"I won't. I don't even speak to other humans."

"You don't have to. Just… be good, okay?"

"Okay! Sheesh…"

Jeremiah opened the door and heard the bell announce his arrival. He could hear people talking about the robot from the previous day. He also heard them talking about him.

"Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Of course! The robot—"

"No, not what I meant. I meant the weird fire kid who knocked it out."

"Oh, that…"

He tried not to make eye contact with the people who spoke. Instead, he just walked over to a booth near the back corner of the shop and sat down, Shaymin jumping up next to him. Later, a barista came over to the booth and took his order.

"Just a mocha frappe, thanks. Oh, and some Poffins for my friend here."

"How many?"

Shaymin looked at Jeremiah with pleading eyes, but he didn't see it. "Just two. It just had breakfast."

"Coming right up!" The barista said cheerfully, leaving with a quick pat on Shaymin's head.

"Why only two?" Shaymin asked, slightly irritated. Jeremiah just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He saw what he would usually see—People out walking with their Pokemon, talking, texting, driving—the usual. But he still took a cinch sack with a quick change of clothes in case he needed to save the day again. He also took a Gracidea flower on a bracelet on his wrist for Shaymin. He kept looking out the window and noticed a familiar girl.

The one from yesterday, with her Glaceon.

Jeremiah's head perked up, and Shaymin immediately took notice.

"What is it?"

Jeremiah glared at Shaymin. "Don't pull any crap."

"What?"

"It's that girl from yesterday," he whispered just so Shaymin could hear. "I think she's headed this way… Oh, God, I hope she doesn't recognize me…"

She soon walked into the shop, alongside a boy with black curly hair and hazel eyes. The boy looked at Jeremiah a moment, then smiled and waved at him.

"Oh… uh… that must be Andrew and his sister…" Jeremiah explained nervously.

The girl looked at Jeremiah and seemed to ask Andrew a question, to which he nodded. Jeremiah noticed her Glaceon staring intently at him as she walked in. Soon, all of them made their way to the same booth, Glaceon sitting next to her master.

"Jeremiah! Long time no see, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Jeremiah was a little nervous now, though he tried his hardest not to show it. Shaymin jumped up on the table and looked at him.

"Oh my gosh!" Andrew's sister saw Shaymin, and her eyes lit up. "Is it yours?"

"Oh, yeah, I…uh… took care of it myself. Hatched it from an egg a few years back."

"How adorable! I'm Delilah, by the way. Nice to meet you—both of you!" She smiled as she scratched the underside of Shaymin's tiny chin, to which it responded positively.

"So, how about last night, huh?" Andrew said nervously. As soon as he said this, Glaceon started growling a little.

"Crazy, right? Hey, can I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure."

"Great. Stay here, Shaymin."

Shaymin nodded happily, eager for Delilah's attention. Jeremiah and Andrew got up and walked outside of the shop.

"Does she know?" Jeremiah asked with a serious tone.

"Delilah? Of course not—well, not about you. I didn't tell her." Andrew replied.

"Good. Don't tell her. I don't want anything to happen." Jeremiah suddenly stopped, and saw Glaceon looking at him through the coffee shop window.

"Wonder what's with Glaceon?" Andrew noticed.

"Probably just scared. She had a hectic day yesterday, I'm sure," Jereimiah answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…"

They came back into the shop and sat back down. The barista had brought Jeremiah's frappuccino and Shaymin's Poffins, which were nearly gone by the time they had made it back.

"Shaymin's a big eater, isn't it?

"Yeah. It eats everything it can. That's why it's so chubby," Shaymin glared at him, though it wasn't really offended at all. Jeremiah looked at the front window and saw a man staring at him. He was around six feet tall, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and dark red eyes.

"Whoah… Do you see that, Andrew? That guy's—"

"I see him alright. Do you not know him?"

"No, but I'm calling the police right now. He's really creeping me out," Jeremiah dialed the number and contacted the authorities, just as everyone else in the shop took notice.

"Who is that?"

"What's he doing? He's just staring at that kid."

Jeremiah got the police on the line. "Hello? Police? There's some guy here at the Coffee Palace who doesn't seem too—"

Just before he finished, the man leapt through the window, sending glass flying everywhere. The people in the shop ducked for cover, heading under tables and the bar. The barista pulled out a gun for self-defense, but the man pulled a whip out and knocked it out of her hand.

"You might want to get here fast, he's trying to hurt some—"

Soon, Jeremiah's phone was knocked from his hand with the burning whip, which appeared to be made out of some sort of plasma.

"Ah! Damn, that burns!"

Andrew and Delilah jumped from their seats and faced the man with the whip. "Look, bro," Andrew said, "I don't know what your deal is, but you'd better get out of here!"

The man reared back his fist and struck Andrew square in the side of the face, knocking him over, and he simply just grabbed Delilah and threw her in the same direction. Shaymin jumped in front of Jeremiah in an attempt to protect its master, but was swatted off the table and into a nearby wall.

"Hey!" Jeremiah grew angry when he saw his friends battered about by this maniac. "Nobody messes with my friends!"

The blonde-haired man grabbed Jeremiah by the throat and launched him out the window, sending him into the streets, where cars had to skid to a halt in order not to hit him. Jeremiah was in terrible pain by now, with blood running down his face and his neck almost snapped.

The man jumped out of the window. Strangely enough, he had not a scratch on him. His face remained emotionless as he stepped over to Jeremiah, who got up and tried to defend himself without using his Pyrokinesis. He threw a punch, which was effectively evaded. He threw another, which was also dodged. He finally managed a roundhouse kick, which hit the man in the chest. It made a loud, metallic thud, which led to the familiar assumption that this was no mortal man. He was a cyborg, one sent to kill Jeremiah.

The robot pulled out a gun and spoke in an automatic, autonomous voice. "Make no move, or you will be killed."

Jeremiah stood there, panting, as the cyborg pointed this gun at him. Jeremiah knew he would kill him anyway, but he wanted to plan his next move carefully. Suddenly, a short-haired man snuck up behind the robot with a shovel, planning to knock it out. Without hesitation, the robot turned to shoot him. At that moment, Jeremiah grabbed the robot and held it in a chokehold. He pulled the gun from the robot's iron grip, and put it to its head.

"Goodbye!"

He pulled the trigger and, with a loud blast, the bullet flew through the robot's thick metal skull, sending chunks of metal and globs of robot oil everywhere. The robot effectively powered down, and when it was let go, it fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the distraction!" Jeremiah thanked the guy with the shovel as he made his way back to the coffee shop. Andrew and Delilah ran out of the door, Delilah holding Shaymin in her arms.

"Oh, my God, are you okay? Who—_or what_—was that?"

Jeremiah saw Shaymin, and his heart sank. "Is Shaymin okay?"

"I think so. But, still, what was—"

"Give Shaymin to me."

"Uh… okay," Delilah complied, and Jeremiah took his Pokemon into his arms. "We need to get to a Pokemon Center, now!"

Andrew pulled out his digital map. "On it; we need to head towards the middle of town."

Jeremiah turned and headed for Central Rennoh. Delilah called after him.

"Wait! I still need an answer! Hey!" she and Andrew took off running after him, leaving behind the confused carnage that was once the Coffee Palace, and the dead robot, who still had its piercing red eyes open…


	3. Announcement regarding updates

I'm actually working on the fanfiction, but progress will be slow, due to school. I'll try to finish it up this month, and new chapters will be posted hopefully next month.

Thanks for being a faithful reader of this fanfiction. :)


End file.
